yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Riesen Vater
(WIP) Riesen Vater is THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OC. He is an exchange student from Germany. He is also a stand user. Appearance Riesen Vater's appearance is mostly unknown due to his mask, however it is known to hide something that happened to him that disfigured him. He wears the default male school uniform along with his mask. Personality Riesen Vater is easily angered, and rarely shows respect. He however has a sense of morality and is willing to do things to protect others. He is a conspiracy theorist, and will stop at nothing to reveal the truth. However, most, if not all, of his conspiracies end up untrue. Riesen's Stand "Existence VIP" Riesen is in the possession of a stand called "Existence VIP." It appears as a large, armored Knight with cables hanging out of the spaces in between armor pieces. Its ability is to modify his and others perception of time, making it appear as if Riesen is "Lagging," and thus teleporting haphazardly. One moment he can be walking into a wall, another he can be stabbing you with a sword. STATS: POWER- A SPEED- A RANGE- C DURABILITY- B PRECISION- D POTENTIAL- C Likes Riesen Vater likes drawing, straws, Doritos, straws, french fries, straws, and the color pink. He's been known to dabble in the 'straw' area as well. Dislikes Riesen has a strong distaste for people's knees. Info Chan Riesen has a crush on Info-Chan. The reason that he likes her is because he has heard rumors about her, and how she has a lot of information on the students at school. He finds this knowledge endearing, and thinks she can help confirm some conspiracies he has. Riesige Mutter Riesige is Riesen Vater from another universe. They think of each other as siblings, and call each other such. 100 Questions WIP * Please tell us your name. ' ** Riesen Vater. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** August 6th. * 'Your blood type? ' ** 'C-'. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** Big swords, small swords, medium swords. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** My family is currently in Germany, but I have a mother, father, and a little brother. I'm currently living with a Japanese couple in Lost Angelis. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** Uh... Student. * '''Your favourite food? ** It's not so''' ' much of a food as it is a snack, but I like Doritos. * '''Favourite animal? ' ** Dogs. * Favourite subject? ' ** P.E? * '''Dislike subject? ' ** Langolaje. Com awn, I alredy know hou 2 spek! * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** Paul Blart. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** It's alright. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** Yes. I'm in gaming. * 'What's your motto? ' ** Never look a horse-gift in the ear. * 'Your special skill? ' ** Uh, next question? * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** I have a sword. I can't use it too well. I never really need to use it, anyways... * '''Describe yourself in a single word? ** "Straws".' ' * Your forte? ' ** I don't have a fort yet. But when I do, it'll be called "Fort-Kickass" * '''Your shortcomings? ' ** I dont have any! Ha ha ha! Ha ha... ha... (He burst into tears right around here) * 'Places in your memories? ' ** (Gross sobbing and screams from previous question) * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** (Gross sobs continue for 3 mins, then abruptly stop.) Mountain Dew * 'How good can you swim? ' ** Faaaaaast. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** Faaaaaaaaaast. * '''Your hobby or obsession? ** Straws. Magnets.' ' * Disliked food? ' ** Blubber Nuggets. They're too chewey. * '''Anything you want most currently? ' ** Dark Souls 3, and Dance Dance Revolution 15 * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** *Visible blush* Nuh-uh... * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** *Audible blush* No.... * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Sunny. My mask get's rusty in the rain... * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** Straw. * '''What do you eat for breakfast?'' '' ** "Seelen der Unschuldigen." It's a German breakfast food. * Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** What? No... There aren't... you aren't... a ghost... right? * '''Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** Yeah, like, only, like, all of them! Haha! Name one? I... uh... sure do love... the... 'String flute'. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor! There's too much... *Strange hand gestures* 'Eeeeeuuuuuungnnggggggghhhhlllllch' outside, y'know? * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I don't have sisters. I have a brother. I haven't seen him since Snooki died. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** Pshh. Yeah. Like. Yeah. It's uhhh.... an Iphone 9. Yep. I have connections. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** Like. I dunno, like, a, like, minute, like, tops. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** Yep. I have at least 14 friends on Facebook! * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** R... Running. * 'How good can you cook? ' ** On a scale of "hmmmuuuuuggggg" to "Eerreerrhhhhhhh", I'm about a "kahkahkahkah," you know? * 'Favourite colours? ' ** Green and orange. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** Helium smugglers. * 'How tall are you? ' ** Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll. * 'Shoe size? ' ** Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggg. * 'Your dreams? ' ** To find out what's out there! I know for sure that there's something more to life than just what we see! * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** Haha, marriage, haha, ha, ha... I'm so lonely. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** No. I like any drink, so long as it comes with a straw that fits in this mask's mouth. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** Only when paired with Mountain Dew! * 'Bed time? ' ** 9:30 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' ** 6:30 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** I have a race car bed... I just wanted you to know... * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** What? What did you say? * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** Uh, carry around a giant sword all day to impress people, but not actually impress anyone, and accidentally cut yourself on it while you throw a fit why am I still talking. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** Soba? Uh...? * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** I'm ambidextrous! * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** I posted one of my theories online, and people didn't immediately respond with "Shut up nerd"! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** My favorite straw broke... * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** I don't know, but it should probably be the Giantdad Theme. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** Oxalis triangularis. It's petals are shaped like doritoes. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** "The Legend Never Dies." * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** Um? * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** Illegal Memes. * 'And summer? ' ** The hot summer sun beating down on my brass mask. * 'What about fall? ' ** Matthew Mcconaughey. * 'And then the winter? ' ** Granny Gnorki's famous baba ganoush. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Trivia * Riesen is Bisexual. * Riesen's relationship with Riesige is a reference to the Lutece Twins from Bioshock Infinite. Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OCs